Lessie Love : That Magical Night
by kjay15
Summary: When Luke and Jessie discover their feelings for one another, they must try and figure out how to be with each other. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**Hey guys and gals, this story is about Jessie and Luke finally realizing their feelings for each other. This story contains UNDERAGE SEX, LANGUAGE, AND MORE, you have been warned. Please review down below if you want a sequel, and I do not own Jessie or any of the characters. **

Ages : Jessie (21) Emma (16) Luke (15) Ravi (13) Zuri (10)

(Beginning of Story)

It was a warm, summer evening. The sun was just about to set, and Luke was laying in his bed, he was completely bored, and horny as ever, what fifteen-year old boy wouldn't be? He was thinking about Jessie, his one true love. He wanted to be with her the minute he met her. He wanted to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her, to make love to her, to have babies with her, and grow old with her. She just didn't see it that way. She thought he was too young, too childish, just a kid. Maybe Luke can act childish, and he is young, but he is no child, he can act serious, he can act his age, but he acts like that just to get Jessie's attention. He was confused why Jessie wouldn't want him, he was a very good looking fifteen-year old, he had muscles, he had abs, he had dark hair and dark eyes, he was a great dancer, and most of all, he has the freckles.

While Luke was thinking, he heard a moan. Luke at first, thinking it was just a pipe in the wall or something, decided to ignore it. But then he heard it again, this time a little louder. Now Luke thought is was Emma, she always had guys in her room, doing who knows what, but whatever they were doing, Emma sure did like to moan during it. Luke really did know what Emma was doing, he just chose to not believe it, he didn't like to think about his sister having sex.

Then Luke heard another moan, this time louder, and Luke realized it wasn't Emma's moan. He got off of his bed and walked to his door. He walked out into the hallway and heard another moan. Luke followed the sound and ended up at Jessie's door. Luke quietly opened Jessie's door a little. What he saw made the manhood in his pants grow hard, what he saw was his nanny Jessie, laying on her bed, naked, with her fingers inside her vagina. Luke was about to shut the door, but Jessie moaned something else, causing Luke to stop dead in his tracks, he heard Jessie moan out "O-Oh, L-Luke" as she shot her cum all over her fingers. Luke quickly shut the door and ran back into his room.

He couldn't believe it, he just watched his nanny finger herself imagining it was him doing it to her. Luke quickly thought that maybe he heard wrong, maybe she said something else. But Luke knew the truth, he knows what was going through his nanny's head when she came. She was thinking of Luke.

Luke then decided to take a shower, to try and take that out of his mind, and relax him a bit. Luke walked into his bathroom, and stripped naked, fully exposing his six-pack, his muscles, and his twelve-inch rock hard dick. Luke turned on the water, and waited a couple seconds before getting in, wanting the water to be warm. Luke got in the shower, and the water hit his skin, and gliding down his body. Luke rubbed the water against his chest, just as the steam filled the room. He turned around, so the water could get his back. He then bent his head down, soaking his hair. Luke quickly ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, still thinking of what he saw.

Luke grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it against his body, but the soap was quickly washed off by the water. Luke then grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in his hair, and then washed it out.

After about being in the shower for an hour, Luke finally gets out. He walks into his over to the cabinet and pulls out a towel. He rubs it against his body, drying himself off. He then walked into his room, not wearing a robe or anything. He just pulls down his covers and jumps in bed, and then pulls the covers back up. Luke usually slept naked, and this night was no exception. Luke closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

While in the middle of the night, Jessie waits till all the kids are asleep. She then walks out of her room and quietly into Luke's room. She walked over to Luke's bed and saw him sleeping. Jessie knew Luke slept naked, and took advantage of it almost every night. After the kids all went to bed, Jessie would go into Luke's room and suck his dick while he's asleep. He had no clue either, when he wakes up and he feels his dick wet and sticky and figured he just had a wet dream or something. Jessie slowly pulled down Luke's covers and eventually off the bed. Jessie admired all of Luke's features, his muscles, his abs, his freckles, his dick, all of it. She thought he was so hot and sexy, she wanted him to fuck her so hard that she would end up having his kid nine months later. But Jessie didn't want that for Luke. She knew he could and will be great, and he will find love some day.

But right now, Jessie was horny for Luke. So she poked at his limp five-inch dick, soon it grew to a full twelve inches right before Jessie's eyes. Jessie quickly stuck his dick in her mouth, and began to suck it, letting her tongue explore Luke's manhood. Jessie continued to suck Luke's cock dry, swallowing all the pre-cum that leaked out. Luke started to moan in his sleep, not knowing what really is happening. Jessie could feel Luke's dick begin to twitch, and she knew he was close. So she sucked faster, Luke soon shot his cum down Jessie's throat. Jessie quickly pulled Luke's dick out of her mouth, and pulled the covers back over Luke. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and left the room.

- The next morning -

Luke woke up, and felt sticky. Luke quickly pulled away his covers and saw his dick, covered in dry cum, all wet and sticky. Luke sighed and grabbed some tissues and cleaned up his mess. This happened to him almost every morning, Luke thought that he was just having a wet-dream or something. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, just a white t-shirt and some blue shorts, he also pulled out some red boxer briefs and white socks. He put the clothes on and headed downstairs. He ran into Emma who was leaving to go to a fashion show, and then Zuri on his way to the kitchen. Zuri was heading down to her friends apartment on the tenth floor. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ravi and Jessie. Ravi was leaving to go to some lizard convention in the park, and Bertram was still sleeping, that's no surprise. So it was just Luke and Jessie. The room filled with awkward silence for the both of them.

Jessie couldn't stop staring at Luke's crotch area, and Luke couldn't stop staring at Jessie crotch area. Jessie broke the silence and said "So, um, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, um, maybe some pancakes" Luke said.

"Alright" Jessie said as she grabbed a box of frozen pancakes from the fridge and put some on a plate, and then put them in the microwave.

The awkward silence arose again, this time till the microwave beeped. Jessie pulled out the pancakes and sat them on the table, she then grabbed the syrup and poured it all over the pancakes. Luke said "Thanks" and took the plate and walked out of the kitchen.

Jessie then sat back down, she frowned, she really wanted Luke. After sucking him for so long, she wanted more, she wanted his dick inside her. Jessie could feel her underwear getting wet from the thought. Jessie then had an idea, she knew Luke always liked her, when she first became his nanny, he wouldn't stop flirting wit's her, so her plan was to tease Luke, make him want her so bad that he would fuck her anywhere.

So she quickly plotted her plan, she was going to wear skimpy outfits, and after she takes a shower she would walk around in her towel, and she would flirt with Luke a little. This was going to be a good day, she could just feel it.

- A couple hours later -

Jessie had changed clothes, she was wearing a tight, hot pink, leather short skirt, which ended right below her butt, so if she bent down, everybody could see her sky blue, laced thong. She was also wearing a tight, white t-shirt, which you could clearly see her sky blue bra underneath. She also was wearing some construction boots.

Jessie walked by Luke's room slowly, letting him see her perfectly. She then fake dropped her lipstick on the ground, so she bent down and picked it up, giving Luke a full view of her thong and ass. Jessie then walked away pretending not to notice Luke.

Luke quickly looked down at his growing bulge, he was so horny now. He quickly closed and locked his door and stripped naked. He wrapped his fingers around his dick and moved his hand up and down his shaft. He started to moan, imagining it was Jessie doing this to him. Soon, he blew his load into a tissue, and got dressed.

- A couple hours later -

Luke walked into the kitchen, and over to the fridge where he grabbed some string cheese. When he closed the fridge he saw Jessie coming down the stairs, another moment of awkwardness happened. Luke turned to exit the kitchen, but Jessie said "Luke, can you help me with something?"

Luke stopped and turned around and said "Help you with what?"

"I need you to take a box out of storage and bring it up to my room, after all, you do look like a very strong young man" Jessie said as she batted her eyelashes.

Luke blushed and said "A-Alright, where's the box?"

"In storage downstairs, it in the basement, I'm sure you can do it, your so strong and muscular and brave" Jessie said with a smile.

"Okay" Luke says and takes the elevator to the basement.

He goes to their families storage unit, and finds the box, he carries it all the way to the elevator and presses the button for their penthouse, and then Luke begins to wonder what's in the box. So Luke opens the box and is shocked by what he sees, he sees numerous laced thongs in a variety of colors, and numerous laced bras in a variety of colors, he also finds a box of condoms hidden below the slutty underwear and bras.

Luke quickly closes the box and here's the elevator ding, he carries the box back into the penthouse and takes it up to Jessie's room. He sits it on her bed and then sees Jessie walking out of the bathroom, she was soaked, and naked, only with a small pink towel wrapped around her body, barely concealing her breasts, and with it ending at her butt.

"Oh thanks Luke, I knew you were strong!" Jessie said as she begins to dry her hair with another towel.

Luke stares at her drying herself off, it was so erotic. Jessie then says "I just took a quick shower while you were downstairs"

"O-Oh, t-that's cool" Luke manages to say before leaving the room and running back into his own room.

Jessie smiled and quickly pulled off the towel, and then opened the box and grabbed a hot pink laced thong and a rose red laced bra and put them on, she then grabbed a tight light blue tang top and some really short, dark purple, shorts. She put them on and then closed the box and put it on the ground. Jessie then walked out of her room and walked over to Luke's door, she peaked in, and saw him masturbating. Jessie smiled and quietly shut the door. Her plan was working, Luke definitely wanted to be with Jessie.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 9:15 at night, Luke was in his room, he was about to take another shower. So he walked into his bathroom, and closed his door. Luke stripped naked and got in the shower. Luke rubbed his hands across his body, feeling the hot, steaming water land on his skin. Luke then started to imagine Jessie in those slutty clothes, and then again her that towel, and then her fully naked. Luke grew hard, so he wrapped his fingers around his manhood and started to stroke himself. He had done this about ten times already today.

After a couple minutes, he heard a noise outside the shower. He stopped stroking his dick and suddenly the curtains were pulled open. Jessie was there, already naked, Luke screamed but Jessie jumped in the shower and kissed him. She then pulled the curtains back and admired Luke's body. Luke quickly covered his boy parts with his hands and said "Jessie! What are you doing!" but Jessie smiled and got down on her knees, and removed Luke's hands. Giving her perfect view of Luke's throbbing erection.

Jessie smiled and stuck Luke's dick in her mouth. Luke started to moan in pleasure, and quickly shot his load down her throat. Jessie then got up and wrapped her arms around Luke, allowing her breasts to rub against his chest, and his penis to rub against her vagina. Luke loved this, every second of it, but suddenly, she disappeared, and Luke opened his eyes as he shot his load all over his hand, which was washed away by the water. Luke huffed, he'd only imagined it. Luke washed himself and got out of the shower, he then dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Luke walked back into his room and got some pajamas, just a plain, white t-shirt and some soft, blue, pajama pants. Luke then went into the hallway, and walked downstairs, where he saw Emma and Jessie talking. Ravi and Zuri must have already went to bed. After a couple minutes of talking Emma said she was going to bed, and walked upstairs. Leaving Luke and Jessie alone in the living room.

This was extremely awkward for Luke, he didn't know what to do, whether he should leave or talk or whatever. Jessie finally broke the silence by saying "Is everything okay Luke?"

"Oh, umm, yeah, everything's fine" Luke said.

"Okay, because you've been acting weird today, are you sure you're okay?" Jessie asked as she began to toy with Luke.

"Yeah, it's just...nothing" Luke said and got up about to walk upstairs.

"Luke?" Jessie said as she followed him.

"I'm fine Jessie" Luke said as he walked got to the top of the stairs.

"Wait, just follow me, I have something to help you" Jessie said as she grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him into her room.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Just wait here!" Jessie said as she closed her door, and then walked into her bathroom.

Luke waited a couple of minutes, then suddenly, Jessie's bathroom door opened, and Jessie walked out, wearing nothing but a small pink towel. She said "Does this help you?" in a sexy tone.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I know you want me Luke, and I want you too, so you can have me" Jessie said in a seductive voice as she pulled off the towel, allowing Luke full view of Jessie's lady parts. Jessie could clearly see the boner in Luke's pants and said "I see you're excited" making Luke cover up his boner with his hands in embarrassment.

"Well, are you going to come over here?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know" Luke said nervously.

"Come on, I want to be the one to take your sweet virginity, I want to be the first girl you ever had sex with" Jessie said in a seductive voice as she laid down on her bed, completely naked.

"B-But it's wrong" Luke stuttered.

"No it's not baby, it's amazing, sex is amazing, but the only way you'll find out is if you do it with me" Jessie said as slid her hands across her smooth skin.

"I-I m-meant because you're my n-nanny" Luke stuttered.

"Yes Luke, I'm your nanny, and boys are supposed to listen to their nannies" Jessie said as she began circle her finger around her nipple.

Luke's erection began to twitch, he wanted to be inside her so bad. Luke said "B-But what if someone finds out?" as he inched his way closer to Jessie ever so slightly.

"No one will find out, we can keep a secret, nobody needs to know" Jessie said.

"B-But someone might hear..." Luke said before being cut off by Jessie exclaiming "Here me moan as you plunge your dick inside me? Maybe! But that's the fun part, you know besides the sex"

"I don't know..." Luke said.

"Come on baby, just have sex with me, I will be gentle I promise" Jessie said in a seductive voice.

"But what if..." Luke managed to get out before Jessie cut him off again and said "If whatever! All I know is you like me, I like you, and I want you to fuck me!"

Luke then felt his growing erection twitch even more, it was dying to be let loose. Luke then said "Okay" and jumped on the bed. Jessie smiled and said "That's my boy!"

Luke grabbed the bottom of his white t-shirt and pulled it up over his head and off. Revealing his chest and six-pack to Jessie. Jessie slid her hands up his stomach and felt his abs. Jessie then grabbed the rim of Luke's pajama pants and slid them down, revealing Luke's blue boxer briefs, outlining his throbbing member, hidden beneath the fabric.

Jessie then grabbed the waistband of Luke's underwear and pulled them down and off. Letting his twelve-inch, rock hard cock to fly out. Jessie engulfed Luke's dick inside her mouth, letting her tongue explore every inch of Luke's manhood. Luke started to moan as Jessie bobbed her head back and forth.

Jessie then pulled Luke's dick out of her mouth and said "Put it in me Luke, put it in, fuck your nanny, fuck your naughty nanny!"

Luke aroused by what his nanny just said, quickly grabbed the box by the bed, and pulled out the box of condoms, he opened it and grabbed it. He opened one and slid the condom onto his dick, and then aligned his dick with her vagina.

Luke slowly pushed his dick inside his nanny, causing Jessie to moan in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips as he pushed deeper inside her. Luke started to moan as he started to move, pulling his dick out, and then pushing hit back in. He thrusted in her over and over, causing both of them to moan.

Jessie started to bite on Luke's ear, and then licked his cheek, until she reached his mouth and she started to make out with him. Luke continued to pound into his nanny, losing his virginity. Jessie was right, having sex rocks.

Both of them were now sweating, mixing the sweat as they rubbed their bodies against each other. Jessie's breasts were bouncing all around right in Luke's face, he used one of his hands for leverage and the other to grab a boob. He started to squeeze it, causing a fluid to come out of the nipple. Luke quickly started to suck her nipples, and then began to nip at them. This caused Jessie to moan and finally reach her limit.

Jessie moaned "L-Luke, I-I'm Cumming!" as she shoots her load out, covering both if them in cum.

Luke continued to pound into his nanny, enjoying every second of it, he too started to moan "J-Jes-sie, I-I'm C-Close!" as he tilts his head back.

"D-Do it baby, shoot your sperm on y-your nan-ny!" Jessie shouts.

"I-I'm C-Cumming!" Luke shouts as he pulls out of Jessie and pulls off the condom, arches his back and finally shoots his jizz all over his nanny, landing on her chest, breasts, stomach, neck, and face. Luke then collapsed next to Jessie. Both of them panting.

"T-That...was...amazing!" Luke said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah! You...were...amazing, especially for...a virgin!" Jessie said finally catching her breath as she began to lick up Luke's cum on her face.

Luke then leans in and kisses Jessie on the lips and said "I love you"

"Me too" Jessie replied as she got on top of Luke, rubbing their bodies together. They both just laid there, on Jessie's bed, naked, covered in cum and sweat, and slowly drifted to sleep, with their arms wrapped around each other.

...The End...for now...


End file.
